The Dark Roar rises (The Lion king 2 lion guard tie-in story)
by Gracekim20
Summary: (This is my version of what Season 2 might be like) It's Dry season and Zira wants revenge on Kion for casting her back to her old home so she enlists the help of different animals to work out a big plan to get him on her side with the help of someone long gone from her past. Will Kion be convinced by Vitani, her daughter? Stay tuned to find out...
1. Chapter 1

The Dark Roar rises (The Lion king 2/ lion guard tie-in)

 **All of the Lion Guard and lion king characters belong to Disney. I just came up with the plot and the name of the Lioness that talked in 'The lions of the outlands'. I may include some book characters from the series Kopa was in or the ones that have Simba as a cub again. I also may reference my main series a few time too and might add my own lion character at some point. So enjoy!**

 **There are references to my other story 'Magical Disney The Magic Awakens' and scenes from one of 'The Many Adventures of Naitus and friends final mx' stories by S Danyal Allen.**

The first few parts are still in the time skip Lion Guard era….

 **LionGuardTLK helped me with the Roar's additional limits and it not being able to blow rouge animals away after the third use in a day. ;)**

Zira and the lioness who spoke (Who I've given the Swahili name Uaminifu that means Loyalty) in 'Lions of the outlands' met up with Janga, an unfamiliar lizard and the dark spirit of Scar.

The lizard was called Kenge and it was now 4 months since season 1 of 'The Lion Guard' had past as there was now dry season in the pridelands.

Kenge is a long, sleek lizard with shiny swamp green scales, some dark, muddy grey stripes go along his back, and cover his forelegs and feet, inverting the swamp green colours. Towards the top of his body, the stripes are outlined with a pale yellow line. He has a cream underbelly and four sharp black claws, and a few muddy grey spots. His eyes are red, and fangs align his mouth. He has a forked blue tongue. He has also been described to be big as a crocodile.

Uaminifu is a thin, somewhat scruffy lioness with chamoisee fur. Her underbelly, muzzle and paws are a pinkish tan color. She has a tuft of brown fur at the tip of her tail. Surrounding her eyes is a dark brown, which is also found in her inner ears. Her nose is a dark red, and her eyes are red-brown.

"So what's your plan?" Zira asked.

"Kenge is going to monitor how the dry season goes and plant more seeds of doubt traps for Kion. Uaminifu here, is going to make sure the lion guard stays away from Kion so I can influence him to our side for a late plan Nick Wizard suggested" Scar explained.

"You want him to replace Kovu?!" Zira cried.

"No, I want him to assist him" Scar stated.

"But the plan was to trick him more so he's no longer soft and kills Simba once he gains their trust" Zira reminded him.

"I know but I enjoy plot twists to original stories" Scar replied, simply.

Zira was about to say something else but then they got a call.

"Lion king villains, CJ has found a powerful weapon but can't find the gem to power it. You guys need to turn Kion dark so he can attack Kopa. Zira made sure the guard didn't remember their meeting with Kopa so it will be so unexpected that Kopa will be forced to fight back" Nick Wizard grinned.

 _Nick Wizard was a mysterious mage in a orange robe who always obscured his face unless he wanted to reveal himself to his allies and was the Disney Knights and Rouges of time's latest enemy._

 _The Disney Knights were a group of fans of different ages who try to protect other worlds and only a year ago had been in the Pridelands with their allies the rouges of Time for a special mission._

 _You seen in the past, Janja had first met Scar and Zira by chance with a vulture called Uongo as a distraction._

 _Janja had tried to target the first king of the Pridelands in the past so Kion and Jasiri found a way to send some of the knights back in time to protect their family tree._

 _It was this particular time period where Kion met his long lost brother Kopa who got his own team temporally._

 _However, the three siblings got captured, then got rescued and after Janja managed to summon Bill Cipher, Scar and Zira found a way to erase Kion and his friends' memory of those adventures with Kopa and Asante._

"Roger that but what about me?" Janja asked.

"You round up the two evil leopards. You're going to find Lion and Patch for me" Nick Wizard replied.

"Oh and make sure you find someone called Iaʻu no ka hoopai (Meaning Vengeance in Hawaiian)" He added.

As this was happening, Kion and his friends were making sure everyone had enough water to survive the drought this season.

Uaminifu stalked through the grass and watched from a distance at all the animals gathered.

"Did everyone get enough water today" Kion asked.

"She took more than me!" a zebra cried.

"I though droughts meant less water" an elephant pointed out.

"Why do we even share? You're prey and we're predators!" Makucha cried.

Then they all began to squabble until it turned into a fight.

"Quiet!" Kion roared as the past kings roared with him to shut everyone up.

"You have to learn to share ok?" Fuli suggested.

"Yeah, there's enough to go around" Beshte added.

"Yeah!" Bunga exclaimed.

"Shut up, Bunga" Ono sighed.

As they were negotiating with the animals, Janja sent some of his clan to scare off the animals gathered with the lion Guard as he and Vitani watched from afar.

"Move it, prey!" Cheenzi cried as the other hyenas laughed wildly while chasing them away.

"Why are you in the Pridelands again? We go through this EVERY week!" Kion groaned.

"Oh no, We're surrounded" Chungu gasped.

"Get out of the Pridelands!" Kion cried as his friends stood behind him while he used the roar with the past kings on the Hyenas which sent them back to the Outlands.

"When's Janja?" Ono asked.

"Doesn't matter. It's over. We need to back to Pride Rock" Kion stated.

Then he spied Janja from afar.

"You guys go on without me. I have to take care of something" Kion told his friends.

"See you later!" Fuli called out to him as they raced back to Pride Rock.

Kion crept towards Janja and pounced just as Janja used his powerful laugh to summon the Hyena trio from the Lion King to his side.

Kion gasped.

"I have surprises too you know, Kion" Janja said with conviction.

Kion growled and head his ground.

"So do you wanna do, little lion?" Janja taunted.

"Fine" Kion growled.

He used to the Roar while Janja activated his laugh as other hyenas laughed with him overpowering Kion's roar as the past hyena trio ganged up on him.

Because of this, the Roar suddenly got a use limit: Use it three times and you can't use again until the following day so it's no longer able to blow animals away rendering Kion Helpless.

Janja laughed.

"There's someone who's been _dying_ to meet you" Janja stated as he laughed, menacingly as he and the past trip held Kion down to stop him from escaping.

"Kion, I've also been watching you and I've seen what you did to my dear Zira" a voice hissed.

Kion began to feel frightened.

"Yes, My great Nephew. It is I, Scar. Your worst nightmare and what you fear of turning in to!" Scar cried.

"No! I thought only Mufasa could appear in the clouds. But you're just a voice" Kion whimpered.

"Just a voice?!"

As Scar spoke, the past Hynea trio faded away.

Scar laughed.

Kion then heard faint trotting sounds as Scar materialised as a ghost behind Kion.

"I'm very real, Kion. I can help you unlock your potential with the roar. After all, I'm the one who activated its failsafe" Scar stated.

"Fail safe?" Kion asked.

"The thing where you can't use it more than three times, otherwise you're too Over-powered and you become too Clichéd" Scar pointed out.

"Cliché?" Kion was very confused.

Scar sighed.

"It's when you do something typical over and over and it's not out of the ordinary or exciting. That's why I'm here to give you something exciting to do" Scar explained.

"After all, This show is very repetitive and has insanities even with my story" He muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Kion asked, fiercely.

"Oh nothing, dear boy. Just thinking" Scar brushed off.

Then he coughed before continuing.

"I know you met Zira and blew her away to the further outlands with termite that was ALWAYS her home but you see Simba hasn't told you everything. Did he ever tell you that he ran away after Mufasa was killed?" Scar began.

"By YOU" Kion interjected.

"Or that he didn't learn how to fight while he was with those two friends of his but somehow fought me with his paws one on one?" Scar questioned him.

"Um…." Kion trailed off. Now he wasn't so sure.

"He clearly hasn't told you EVERYTHING. You even have an older brother that he knew existed before both you and Kion were born. Here's the deal: I'll give you an extended history lesson and if you wish to know more about Vitani and Nuka as well I'll throw that in too but only if you agree to do something for me in return" Scar offered.

"And what's that?" Kion asked.

"Why I can't tell you that, it's a Surprise!" Scar exclaimed.

"Now run along to meet your friends and don't tell anyone about this meeting. And make sure you meet with Vitani and Kovu at sunrise two days from now. They're part of the 'Surprise'. After all, you helped me return with your roar" Scar added as Janja released Kion and he ran back to Pride Rock.

"Did you do it?" Janja asked.

"Oh yeah, I did it. The Seeds have been sown. Soon he'll be friends with Kovu and helping him with his training. Now that's what I can call a change of event" Scar stated as he walked north while he gradually vanished from view.

Meanwhile in the outlands…..

"Vitani, You're going to supervisor Kovu in his training Tomorrow and slowly convince Kion to join our cause. Fuel the seeds of doubt Scar sowed into his mind and feed more lies, my dear" Zira stated.

"Yes, Mother" Vitani replied.

 _Soon you will be mine, Kion and you brave little daddy won't be able to stop me_ Zira thought.

To be continued in 'The Talk'

 **I hope you liked my first attempt at an actual Lion king story that's not just a chapter within a Disney story.**

 **This is technically a tie-in but I haven't decided if the Disney Knights (from my 'Magical Disney Series' for those who are a little bit confused)will make an appear in this or not yet.**

 **If you have any suggestions of ideas or tests that Scar could do on Kion or what Zira could do with Kovu's training please suggest it in the Reviews (I haven't decided what her methods for his training will be yet).**

 **Just remember this is my version of what season 2 will be like so yeah, there might be death in this too since Season 2 is meant to be 'Darker'.**

 **Here's a recap of the timeline again:**

Order of shorts after the fairy tail short(mission return Items and the times race come along with the Steven Universe space shorts before this):

Valentine/ February sleepover

The Namor arc conclusion (In chapter 21 in the main story)

Other Development adventures (Outings, Dates etc)

Star vs bomb season 2 shorts (With a small Toffee twist)

The last three RWBY shorts

The Librarians season 3 shorts occur at roughly the same time frame as the RWBY ones

The flash season 3 shorts

Star wars Rebels short: Thrawn's revenge (The rest of season 3 followed in an adventure short)

The cult of Chernaborg meets with Savitar and controls the darkness slowly spreading

Oswald and Libra's solo mission: Stop the darkness spreading before the last battle

Chapter 20- The final battle

Mission Skullgirls occurs

Mission Rouge One

The RWBY Chibi/ Volume 5 Team Test (For the other Disney Knights to become Universal Knights)

The Dark Roar Rises (Fits in either part of the timeline)

The Lolirock season 2 finale: Praxina looses it!

Angel's friends adventure

The Magic School Bus fieldtrip

Wander's war of an adventure

 **So see you next time.**

 **There will be a few references to my previous story but the flashback was added so it is not too confusing for new readers**

 **This is partly connected to the main Magical Disney Series, but I've decided that the Disney Knights and their allies will not be appearing in this...yet.**

 **there will be more book characters though. Just have to sort out the plot more like an episodic thing first (Like an actual season).**

 **So bye guys.**

 **Lion guard time... woo(!) Not sure what phrase to use here but read and review or Zira will kill someone!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Talk

During the two days' wait, Kion was tracking down Janja and his crew out of the pridelands when he ran into an older lion who closly resembled his dad minus the different mane color.

He had pale orange fur, red eyes, and brown ear rims. His most distinguishing feature is the unique black ear tufts that sprout from his ears, as well as the brown tuft of his tail in contrast to the black mane around his head.

He was about the same size as Simba so looked taller from Kion's perspective.

"Who are you?" Kion asked, feeling confused.

"My name is Malka, I was Simba's adopted brother until my mother managed to find me and took me back to my pride years ago. Now I'm a rouge lion looking for someone to call family again. Who are you, young one?" Malka explained.

Malka means Queen so he may have given that name accidently.

"My name is Kion, I'm leader of the lion guard and son of King Simba" Kion replied.

"You're Simba's son?! Oh! That explains the resemblance" Malka exclaimed.

"And you're here because…" Kion began.

"Well I'm here to see if there any rouge lions like me that want to be friends. In fact, I thought I saw an adolescent cub that looked similar to you in the Hakuta Matata forest" Malka stated.

"A cub like me? You say that like I'm supposed to know what that's meant to mean" Kion said, seying him suspiciously.

"Oh no, it's not like that. I thought you might find it cool to check them out sometime. See you later, Kion" Malka said as he ran off into position.

The rest of the guard caught up with him.

"Everything ok?" Fuli asked.

"Yeah, the Pridelands are safe and we can go and relax now but no singing Bunga" Kion stated.

Bunga groaned at this comment while Fuli laughed.

Later that night….

Kovu thought about seeing Kiara again but was worried that she may have changed since the last time he saw her.

"Kovu, Get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow" Vitani whispered.

He curled up in his broken-up throne bed and forced himself to sleep.

At the same time…

Kion tossed and turned in his sleep, filled with worry.

 _-Dream-_

 _Kion was surrounded by Zira's lionesses and bad hyenas and Scar stood beside Zira menacingly._

 _"Do you remember THIS cub?!" He sneered as he used his mouth to hold up an older cub._

 _This cub looked similar to both Simba and Kion who was small and slight, though broad and compact for a cub his age. His shoulders are slight, but as far as build goes, he is in good shape, being slim and moderately well-muscled with his features are more square, mirroring those of his grandfather with a rich golden pelt broken only by patches of lighter fur on his muzzle, paws, and underbelly, with a much bushier and reddish-brown in color mane which his tail tuft matches color, being somewhat bushier than his father's, and his eye rims follow the usual pattern, with the top shade being darker than his main pelt, while the bottom shade is lighter, a pink nose and orange eyes._

 _This cub was slightly taller than both Kion and Kiara and had a look of fear in his eyes as he gazed at Kion hoping for a reaction._

 _Kion was full of confusion._

 _"Am I meant to know who that is?!" Kion cried in despair._

 _"Kion, It's me! We've met before!" the cub cried._

 _"I don't know you!" Kion cried back._

 _"Ha, ha! You passed the test. Kill them both" Scar Stated as the lionesses and Hyenas attacked both Kion and the older cub._

 _-end of dream-_

Kion jolted awake suddenly and shivered in fear as he tried to shake the dream out of his head.

He went outside to clear his head and saw Tiifu looking at the horizon as night was slowly turning into day.

Tiifu is a cream lion cub with a small tuft of fur sticking up from her head. Her ear rims are a light chocolate brown, with scruffy pink inner ears. Her stomach, muzzle, and paws are a pale cream. She has olive green eyes, a maroon nose, and three small pink speckles on each cheek. The tuft at the end of her tail is brown.

On several occasions, Tiifu has been shown to have dark cream stripes on her legs.

"You ok, Kion? I'm watching the sunrise" Tiifu asked.

"I had a nightmare about seeing a cub I've never seen before" Kion confessed, avoiding the Scar part.

"Maybe you should tell your dad? He might be able to help you" Tiifu suggested.

Kion briefly hesitated before replying.

"Yeah, thanks Tiifu." Kion said as Kion went back to the royal den.

Later that morning….

The lion guard had just finished their patrol of the Pridelands and had found the place clear for now.

"Guys, I have to do some errands for my dad so I'll see you later" Kion said while his friends continued back to Pride Rock.

As Kion went off to meet Kovu and Vitani for their first meeting since the water hole 'incident', Malka gave the signal to Mzingo and Makucha to get into position.

"Lion Guard! There are Vultures and Leparads in the pridelands!" Malka cried.

"Where?" Bunga asked.

"This way!" Malka exclaimed as he led them as far away as he could from Kion to where Mzingo's flock and Makucha were circling a group of ergets.

Makucha is a stocky, well-built leopard with incredible agility and physical strength. His fur is a pale lemon color, and his rosettes are brown outlined with black. The spots on his face and neck are smaller and solid colored. His sclerae are dark yellow, with his irises being green. His inner ears are light pink, rimmed with black and a single rosette on the back of each. Half of his long tail is banded in white, and his underbelly and paws are white in color. He has thick, bushy dark brown eyebrows, long black whiskers, black claws, white teeth, and a black nose. His paw pads are red-brown.

Mzingo's feathers are colored a very dark blue, paler on undersides of his wings and tail. His wings are three shades of blue, starting out dark blue, changing to a slightly lighter shade along the center, and finally becoming a pale gray-blue. He has a thick white ruff of feathers around his neck that extends down past his wings. He has black eyes, with purple lower lids and deep pink upper lids. His neck and head are both dull pink, with darker skin around his face. A smooth, triangular blue crest rises from the back of his head, forming a recurved spike. Three smaller spikes of this crest reach down towards his black eyebrows. His long, wide beak is bicolored; it is mostly a dull yellowish gold, but the curved part of his upper beak is red-orange. His legs are the same yellow as much of his beak, ended in sharp black talons.

"The lion guard without their precious leader how perfect" Makucha growled.

"We're just as strong without him. Makucha" Fuli hissed back.

Makucha smiled and tricked them into following him straight to a dried-up watering hole near the Savanah.

Meanwhile….

"Kovu, feel the ground for all movements and strike at the perfect moment to kill your prey" Vitani explained.

Kovu crouched down as he felt the earth in his paws and felt a quick but small vibration.

It was a long-tailed mouse like the one Scar tried to eat which Kovu tried to pounce but missed by an inch.

Vitani sighed.

"Kovu, if Mother were here she would snarl at you for being weak and merciful. Try again" Vitani stated.

"Um, guys?" Kion asked.

"Kion, Hi. I know we didn't really get to start on the right terms last time but I'm so glad to see you even though you glared at me last time when I did nothing wrong" Kovu pointed out.

Kion laughed, nervously.

"Sorry about that, no hard feeling?" Kion asked, awkwardly.

"None taken" Kovu replied.

"So um… I was told that we have to talk about this 'surprise' that was mentioned. Do you know what that is?" Kion asked.

"Oh THAT. Well, we'd like you to help me and Zira train Kovu for his 'Destiny'" Vitani replied.

"Which is?"

"You'll find out eventually, silly impatient Kion" Vitani laughed.

So Kion watched Vitani teach Kovu how to track and kill prey like any lion would but in a more ruthless fashion.

After watching the training a few times, Kion gave it a try. This time an injured antelope.

Kion's eyes began to slowly get a darker shade of yellow-orange.

A few hours later, he returned home.

"Kion, are you ok?" Fuli asked.

"I'm fine, just tired" Kion stated as he went inside.

"Dad, I had this dream about a cub that looked a bit like me but with a brown tuft of fur. Who was that?" He asked Simba.

Simba looked distant.

"I thought you've already met him…." Simba began.

Kion began to get angry.

"I don't know who he is!" Kion cried as he stormed off to his part of the den to sleep.

Later that night….

"Kion! Kion! Come to me, Kion!" A voice whispered in an urgent tone.

Kion's eyes opened abruptly and he tip-toed away from Pride Rock without awaking anyone.

"Scar, come out and fight!" Kion cried.

"You really don't want to pick a fight with me, Great-Nephew. I have noticed you long to find out who the mysterious cub of your dreams is. I'm not allowed to give you the answer however Malka gave you a clue to where he is now. My real son, Nuka might be able to guide you part of the way but that's all the help you're getting" Scar stated.

"Why did you hate your brother so much?" Kion asked.

"He got the throne instead of me. My father just bypassed me like it was nothing, my old name was Taka meaning dirt but I got this scar from a previous failed attempt at your grandfather's life. You know, Picking Kovu to be my heir before Simba returned was one of the best choices I could have ever made as king. As for the lion guard of the past well… they're not where I'm currently roaming" Scar explained.

"Oh… I really do want to find out more about that cub though" Kion sighed.

"Nuka and Jasiri are the key, Now go and keep helping Vitani train Kovu. There is a big reward waiting for you at the end of all of this" Scar added as he went back to the relam he came from.

At the same time…

Zira paid a visit to the forest that was the home of Timon and Pumbaa but also had an extended tree area safe for two friends to hide from any pride lions.

She got a glimpse of a hyena that looked older than Jasiri and her other sister with a lion that looked similar to Kion but with a brown tuft that had started to form into a mane thanks to his current age.

Zira smiled.

"I've got you now…..Kopa" She grinned.

XXXX

In the Pridelands, the next day...

Then the anniversary of Scar's defeat called **Kumbuka** occurred as Scar sent a scorpion to sting Simba to distract the rest of guard from Kion's activities with Vitani, Nuka and Kovu.

After Bunga and Fuli got the volcanic Ash to save Simba, a nature fire occurred in Kilo Valley which forced the elephants out of their natural home into Ndefu Grove, after they put out a wildfire that had broken out in that grove.

Minus Zira's group, Scar's allies moved into Kilo Valley. However a small fraction of Reirei's pack along with Ujianga stayed in the outlands to be on look out for any spies of the Lion guard or Simba.

This had all been happening while Kion had been conversing with Zira and Scar in his spare time.

-To be continued in 'Episode 3'-

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry some of the story is all over the place. I'm still getting around the planning and how to structure this like a 'season' type episodic story so it will take some time to get to the connecting stuff to the lion king 2 but I'll try to fit more Vitani and Kion time in there when I can.**

 **See you next time!;)**

 **Kumbuka means remember in Swahili.**

 **PS: I won't be putting too many catchphrases like the show does, I'm trying to show what season 2 could be like so I'm going to improve on that through much less catchphrases because its annoying and I'm not that kind of person.**


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3- Kopa, flashbacks and creeping darkness

 **EliteGuard helped me with a few ideas regarding Kion, Kovu and Kion in Zira's plan.**

Kopa could smell a familiar scent that sent a shiver through his fur.

"Asante, get behind me" he whispered to his older hyena friend.

"Zira, what are you doing here?!" The older cub growled.

Zira laughed.

"I have come to make an offer. You see your little brother Kion doesn't remember the adventure you had all those eons ago to save the pridelands with those 'Knights' assistance in the form of a animal pack or whatever you called yourselves. So I'm offering you a chance to jog his memory and get your rightful place as king" Zira explained.

"Why should I listen to you? I don't need to go back, Kiara is going to be queen so I am not needed there. I have my sister figure Asante for company" Kopa retorted.

"Yet, you have no mate of your own. You know I happen to know two rouge lionesses who would love to meet you. For what it's worth, I am on your side for once. Think it over and let me know your decision" Zira stated as she began to slink away quietly.

The next day before everyone else was awake…

Kion was given a special task by Zira other than training Kovu: To find out Scar's side of the whole chosen heir bit that happened before Simba returned to Pride rock to take his place as rightful king.

So Kion went out to meet Scar again although he still had a small lingering feeling of dread and guilt of what he was doing in secret.

"Hello again, young Kion. Come to learn more about me and Zira's relationship?" Scar asked.

"Yes, that way I can understand more of Zira's motive" Kion replied.

"Well after I became king and though Simba was dead that whole time, Zira had Nuka first and then Vitani. She then found Kovu outside Pride Rock as his rouge father had abandoned him." Scar began to explain.

-Flashback-

"Ooo, What should we call this little guy?" young Vitani asked.

"What about Kovu? It means 'Scar' and it's the perfect homage to me, his new father" Scar suggested.

"'Kovu'. I like it. Kovu, this is Nuka and Vitani, your new older siblings" Zira explained to the young cub.

Kovu was frightened by the new faces.

"Where's my mother?" Kovu whimpered.

"I'm your mother now, sweetie. Your mother, Zira" Zira replied.

"But…" Kovu began.

"But nothing, you are my son now. You will forget your birth parents from now on or there will be punishment" Zira threatened the young cub.

"Ye-Yes, Mother" Kovu stammered in fear.

Scar observed Kovu's looks and came up with a last resort plan.

"Zira, if I were to die at any point; I would like Kovu to take my place as my successor" Scar stated.

"But you won't die, I won't let it." Zira begged.

"Zira, my dear; sometimes things happen in unexplained way and you have to be prepared for it. Now I want you all to go with the Lionesses on their hunt, understand?" Scar explained.

"Yes, My king. Nuka, protect your siblings. We're going out to hunt" Zira stated to Nuka.

"uh, Fine" Nuka replied in annyonce.

"You know I'm actually related to you, King Scar right?" Nuka pointed out after Zira and the lionesses left.

"Yes but you're weak just like me. I need a strong heir who can fight better than I can to take the throne in the future" Scar explained.

Even with this Explanation, Nuka still grew bitter about Kovu and began many attempts to impress both Scar and Zira.

-After Scar was killed but before the Pridelands recovered-

Zira and the Lionessess returned from their hunt away from the Pridelands only to find Scar gone.

"Where is Scar?!" Zira demanded.

"He's gone. The Hyenas killed him" Simba replied.

"I don't believe you" Zira stated.

"Simba is the rightful king so you have to accept it" Nala pointed out.

"Never!" Zira cried as she attacked Simba.

There was a long struggle between both lions but Simba manged to overpower her due to her using most of her energy to hunt previously.

"That's it. I banish you and your family to the outlands forever" Simba stated.

"I'll be back, Simba and next time I'll be stronger to beat you" Zira hissed as they were sent to the outlands with the termite mounds.

-End of flashback-

"That actually explains a lot about Zira but she told me you told her about the roar as well" Kion pointed out.

"Well I did but that was before Nuka was born. I must have forgotten that detail. That's all I have to say for tonight. Now go and spend some time with Vitani while Zira does Kovu's training today, It's your day off grand-nephew" Scar replied as he began to retreat into the air.

So Kion went out to hang out with Vitani while Fuli and the rest of the guard ran into Malka's new friends whom Nala used to hang out with: Kula and Chumvi.

Kula has an anatomy similar to Nala's. Her fur is caramel-brown, and her eyes are red. She has a pink nose, colorless paws, a pale muzzle and underbelly, and a dark brown tail tuft.

Chumvi is a reddish brown lion with a pale underbelly, a messy reddish brown mane on his head, and reddish-brown eyes. Unlike most male lions, Chumvi has no ear rims and his paws are colorless.

"So you're the Lion guard? You know I heard that there are a large group of Rouge Lions in the east that you might need to take care of" Kula stated.

"Do you know where exactly they are?" Ono asked.

"I'll tell you once you go to Dhahabu first" Kula replied.

So they went off to the water hole where Dhahabu and her herd had full control of it even though the drought was getting hotter each day.

Dhahabu is a peach-tan and white striped zebra. Her eyes are bright sky blue, with black eyebrows. She has a striped golden and white mane that curves to one side and rises above her face. Her inner ears are pink.

"Hello, Lion Guard." Dhahabu said.

"Dhahabu, is it ok if your herd shares your watering hole with the other animals please?" Fuli asked.

"Well, I could share it if you guys do me a big favour?" Dhahabu offered.

"Like what?" Ono asked, with uncertainty.

"Like chasing some rouge lions that are far away from the Pridelands and uncovering the mystery behind the rumoured lost prince that was around before Kiara" Dhahabu replied.

"What mystery?" Bunga questioned.

"Well the rumour goes that there was once a prince lion before Kiara that befriended a friendly female hyena just like Kion did, learned how Scar got his iconic scar from Rafiki and had some adventures with Simba. But then once Kiara was born, he vanished and now his tale is but a rumour as no one is quite sure if he is still around or not" Dhahbu explained.

"Do you know where we could start looking?" Besthe asked.

"Ask Malka. He seems to know more about this lost prince than I do" Dhahabu replied.

They went to Malka for help but Malka led them the wrong way on purpose to keep the distraction going long enough for Vitani and Kion to bond.

With Kion and Vitani….

"Vitani, Malka told me that there's an older cub who looks a bit like me that lives in the forest that Timon and Pumbaa live in. Could You and Nuka take me there please?" Kion asked.

"Sure, in due time Kion. Let's do some hunting" Vitani stated.

"But there's barely any food here. How have you all survived this long?" Kion questioned.

"A test of strength and survival. We just manage to get enough for one meal a day that's why we're all still alive" Vitani replied.

Kion began to feel guiltier.

"I could show you part of the Pridelands so you can get some more for your family?" Kion offered.

"But I can't go there" Vitani pointed out.

"I'll say that I'm helping a friend and avoid mentioning your mother ok?" Kion promised.

"All right but I'll coming with you for back-up" Vitani smiled.

As the two cubs went in the direct of the Pridelands, Malka took the Lion guard in the right direction to Hakuta Matata falls.

Ono saw Kion out with Vitani, tracking gazelle together.

"Hapana!(Meaning Oh No) Kion is out with an outsider lioness!" Ono cried.

"Let's go!" Fuli cried as they rushed towards Kion.

"But what about the mystery?" Malka called out to them.

"That's on hold right now!" Bunga exclaimed.

Vitani saw Ono in the sky first and got slightly worried.

"Kion, thank you for helping track the gazelles but we have company" Vitani stated.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this" Kion replied as he held his ground and waited for his friends to arrive.

"Kion, what are you doing with that lioness? Isn't she's Zira's cub?!" Fuli cried.

"Relax guys, she's with me" Kion replied.

"But Kion, the last time we met them she tried to attack me!" Fuli shouted.

"ENOUGH! She's my friend so I'm allowing her to get some food because there isn't much in the outlands" Kion explained.

"But Kion, the circle of life…." Bunga began.

"I know, Bunga so shut up!" Kion growled.

Fuli was the most shocked by this outburst.

"Come on, Vitani" Kion said as they prepared to leave with their acquired meat.

"Kion?" Fuli asked with concern.

Kion looked back and Fuli saw the slight change in his eyes.

She gasped in horror.

"We need you, Kion. Kilo Valley was taken over by the Hyena, Jackals, Crocodiles, Vultures, Lizards and cobra" Besthe pointed out.

Kion pondered for a moment about his answer before replying.

"Tell Dad that I'm going away for a while" Kion stated before he continued to walk back to the outlands with Vitani.

Ono sighed.

"Guys, Kion's eyes are starting to change. What if someone is trying to change him to be like Scar through manipulation" Fuli speculated.

"He's a smart cub, He'll come around" Bunga said, dismissively.

"I'm worried too, Fuli but we got to have faith in him" Besthe reminded her as they continued following Malka to where Timon and Pumbaa live.

He took them to another section of that jungle area to find Kopa and Asante looking fearful and concern about Zira's words from the other night.

"Are you the mysterious lost prince?" Fuli asked.

"Who's asking?" Kopa hissed.

"I'm Fuli and we're…." Fuli began.

"The lion guard! It's so good to see you again!" Kopa cried as he tried to hug them all.

"Where's Kion?" He asked.

"I'm sorry…Have we met?" Bunga asked.

"You don't remember?" Kopa questioned.

"Never seen you before, sorry" Ono confirmed.

"She must have done this to you. To make you all forget our other adventure saving the pridelands by saving Kion and the sword of the pridelands" Kopa wondered, sadly.

"As for Kion, He's with an outlander" Fuli explained.

Kopa gasped.

"Zira came some time ago and gave me an offer. She said that Kion had forgotten me and that she could help me take my place as king" Kopa recounted.

"And you said?" Fuli asked.

"I refused. Obviously but she wants me to give her an answer soon and I'm worried that she's doing something to Kion" Kopa sighed.

"Ok, how about we get back home and think about this in the morning ok?" Ono offered.

"Ok" Kopa agreed as they went back to Pride Rock.

Kopa sighed again.

"You're worried about the no mate thing, Kopa?" Asante asked.

"It's not that you're not a great friend but you're like a sister to me and if we 'mated' we'd be a hybrid that couldn't have children and stop my line of the family" Kopa confessed.

"It's already, Kopa. I understand. How about you try meeting up with Kion again and see who exactly he's been hanging out with? Might give you some ideas" Asante offered.

"That's a great idea. Thank you, Asante!" Kopa cried as he nuzzled her (Their version of hugging or kissing).

Kopa went out to find Kion only to see him with Vitani, laughing as they reached Zira's pride.

His ears drooped and he decided to rush back home before anyone saw him.

No one but Uaminifu saw him leave.

I wonder who that girl was Kopa thought while he was running back.

On their way back to Pride rock…

Janja saw the remaining Lion Guard members go inside Pride rock and grinned as he signalled his clan to wait outside for the signal as soon as sunrise.

In the Early morning…

"Oi! Lion Guard! We're going to kill those rouges if you don't catch us first!" Janja cried.

Janja led the Lion Guard as far away from Pride Rock as possible with Makucha's help.

Meanwhile….

Uaminifu went to report progress to Zira.

"Zira, I spotted Kopa in the outlands last night. How would you like us to proceed?" she asked.

"This is perfect. Kopa knows Kion is hanging out with Vitani. We need to create a bigger wedge in between the brothers so Kion can attack Kopa in their 'reunion' and get him in trouble." Zira replied.

"But what about Sc-?" Uaminifu began.

"He's part of the corruption plan for Kion. Kovu will need more harsh experiences, Tell Nuka and Kenge to delay Kopa from meeting Kion. We need Kovu's training to keep going and Kion to get even darker first" Zira stated.

"Understood, Zira" Uaminifu replied as she went off.

"I should really name those other lioness" Zira muttered to herself.

The other lionesses came to Zira.

"You wanted us?" One of them asked.

"Ah, yes. I want you to go out and find this 'Hoopai' person thing that Nick Wizard mention in our previous meeting, Understand?" Zira stated.

"Roger that" The two lionesses said as they went off on a long search through the shadows of the elephant graveyard and in to another unseen place for days (Until the war happens).

"Oh Kopa, such potential. I'm going to make sure Simba get his just desserts when Kovu is sent to infiltrate his pride with Kion as back-up" Zira cackled.

"Zira, my distraction plan is going well. You keep up with Training Kovu and my 'army' will keep destroying the Pridelands piece by piece so when you attack Simba in my name, it will be glorious" Scar's voice reported.

Zira smiled.

 **More is coming soon. I'm stuck on ideas for part of Kovu's training. Should I include some things that were in a deleted scene like Zira teaching Kovu to kill an insect? If you have any suggestions for his intense training, just remember to mention them in a review ok?**

 **Oh and if you have any suggestions for more Vitani and Kion interactions before Kopa and Kion reunion, please PM me ok?**

 **Grace the lion king/guard fan, out!**

 **PS: I'm trying implement the events of the show better with the timeline.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Intensified training and a few setbacks…

 **Mafanikio helped me with some ideas for Kovu's training. Note: I'm not trying to copy Star wars or anyone's stories that also explore Kion going Dark. I'm just showing Kion's eye colour change to show that the training is having a clear effect on him which visually represents his dark tone. So no he's not a Sith. XD**

"Kion, I need you to help Kovu with play fighting. I need to do some important deeds" Zira stated.

"Play fighting?" Kion asked.

"Like this" Kovu said as he started to growl with his head near his paws while looking up at Kion.

Kion copied him and growled back.

Then Kovu playfully pounced him in a fashion similar to what Nala did in the first lion king movie.

"My turn" Kion smiled as they continued to play fight together.

"Vitani, come with me" Zira growled as she led her daughter away from earshot.

"I need to get a message to the vultures so they can pass it on to Kula, one of the rouges. I need them to form a dark military counterpart of the lion guard to intensify Kovu's training even more so that eventually he'll be so brainwashed, nothing can break him" Zira explained.

"I can get the message to them" Vitani offered.

"No, the Vultures must deliver the message but you get the message to the birds. However, don't let the lionesses or hyenas catch you" Zira warned.

So off she went to deliver the message.

Kopa was still upset about his little brother possibly being swayed to the dark side by a fricking girl!

Zira proceeded to pay him another visit while Kion and Kovu were distracted with not only play fighting but pouncing practise too.

"Kopa, do you have an answer for my offer?" Zira asked.

A lioness was with her.

It was one of the many outsiders that share Nuka's grayish coloration but lack the tint of red that he has. Their eye shades mimic his shape and sometimes share his color(This lioness had green eyes though). Like Nuka, their faces are long but are not sharp like Zira's, and they look far more emaciated than the other lionesses do.

This nuka-look-a-like lioness was called Kisasi.

"No, I refuse to be any part of your plans!" Kopa cried.

"If you don't accept my offer, I will kill your 'precious' friend Asante AND Kion in cold blood!" Zira threatened him.

Kopa shook fearfully.

"Alright, alright! I'll help you just don't hurt them please!" Kopa begged.

Zira laughed. Zira statew

"If you had still refused, I would have just killed Asante. You two cubs are still important to me" Zira stated.

Kopa hung his head in shame.

"Kisai and Kenge will oversee your training from your home here while I'm away but stay away from Kion. You're both not ready meet again…yet" Zira explained, menacingly.

"I'll return to see your progress in four months" she added before leaving to return home.

Once Zira returned to the termite grounds, Vitani had good news.

"The message was delivered, Mother" Vitani stated.

"Good. Kovu, come here. I need to show you a few things about hunting" Zira called out.

"Yes, mother?" Kovu asked.

Then an insect flew past him.

He caught it in his paws, then released it to Zira's dismay and fury.

"Kovu! Why did you let it go?!" Zira scowled him.

"But…" Kovu began.

"We don't show our prey ANY mercy" Zira stated as she caught the insect and killed it in front of him.

"Yes, mother" Kovu obeyed.

"Remember that every time you hunt as now you will do some very intense races across the whole area of the outlands" Zira added.

Vitani, Kovu and Kion went off for about five laps to be faster in stamina and built.

Meanwhile….

"Sire, I've been told Kion is away on a mission with the lion guard away from the pridelands for a while" Zazu reported.

"Hmm.. It's not like them to leave without saying goodbye" Simba pondered.

At the same time…

Nala from afar was watching Kiara, Tifu and Zuri doing pouncing practise together when they saw vultures tracking Malka as he was running towards the place Kopa lived.

"Malka!" Kiara cried as she rushed after him.

"Kiara, wait!" Tifu cried.

She kept running after him up to the jungle area where Jasiri heard her voice from afar.

Jasiri managed to intercept Kiara before she got herself killed in the process.

Malka wasn't really being chased, He was actually just going to check on Kopa secretly without Kopa even realising.

A few days past as Kion watched Vitani and Nuka lead Kovu in a series of tests: pushing rocks, Agility courses that involved practising Zira's plan with fire scene when Kovu and Kiara are adults through rescuing Vitani and more fighting practise.

The practising fire scene involved Vitani and Nuka pretending to create fire and spread it while Kion had to pretend to be his sister (Although Kion was unaware of what the plan was actually for just that it was important).

Over time (During these 5 days), Kion got to try more fighting and other sides of the combat as once Malka helped Chumvi form the combat group of rouges for Kovu; Kovu and Kion got to train along side them.

As some more time past, the intense training (and continued visits from Scar) which eventually made his eyes glowing orange as the sky began to fill with dark clouds.

Ghost Mufasa was very disappointed in the path Kion was going and told Rafiki to send Jasiri to help Kion through the wind (Like in the second movie).

The next day, Rafiki set out to find Jasiri on the outskirts of the outlands and told her the message,

"Don't worry, I'll find Kion" Jasiri promised and she rushed back into the outlands.

When she found Kion with Vitani and Nuka, she growled at them.

"Stay away from Kion!" she growled.

"Please come home, everyone misses you" Jasiri begged.

"I can't go back now, Vitani, Nuka and Kovu, They're my friends now" Kion retorted.

Zira then jumped in front of Kion and Roared menacingly at Jasiri.

Jasiri stood her ground.

"Back off and go home Jasiri before you get seriously hurt" Kion warned.

Jasiri looked directly at Kion. "I thought you were better than this, Kion" Jasiri sighed as she then turned around and ran off, heavily disappointed at what he was becoming.

She ran into Fuli and told her what happened.

Fuli was sadden and slightly jealous that Kion was still hanging out with Vitani and had refused to come back home.

"Oh, Kion. I should have told you that I thought you were more than a brother figure to me" Fuli sighed.

Back in the outlands termite area…

"I think you were very brave to stand up for us against Jasiri like that." Vitani pointed out.

"I wonder if that theory is going to work after all" Vitani wondered.

"What do you mean?" Kion asked.

"Well you should ask Scar why since you're on our side. So also ask why YOU are on our side too" Vitani replied.

"I want to know your side of the story and get to know you, Vitani" Kion pointed out as at that point they both blushed.

Then Vitani let the cat out of the bag:

"You see the older cub you heard about is called Kopa, who was a fugitive lion that was banished from the Pridelands for his crimes against Simba. That is why we need you on our side, dear Kion to slay the cub that has does crimes" Vitani 'accidentally' let slip.

 _Phase 2 complete_ Vitani thought as Kion took the story in and didn't try to think twice about it.

Just then a scene of his nightmare flashed in his mind: The part where the older cub and himself were attacked by Outsiders and hyenas.

Kion started to have a painc attack as he began to breathe heavily at the memory of his nightmare.

"Kion?" Vitani asked.

Kion suddenly snapped out of it before he could accidently hit her during his attack.

"I need some space, I'm sorry" Kion croaked as he quickly ran off to have some alone time.

Kion had gone further away from the outlands at this point in the direction the guard had been led out to.

"I'm in the outlands because I want to learn more about Vitani and her family and Scar but I was always told they were evil but now they seem 'misunderstood'. Oh you're probably enraged, grandfather" Kion sighed as he struggled to figure out his moral goals.

"Kion, you know why you chose our side. Now prove to your old friends that reason" Scar whispered in Kion's ear.

Fuli saw him and ran over to him.

"Kion! Please come home, I miss you a lot. We're currently on a mission to find the rouge lions we've been warned about so the other animals can have water during this drought and there's been attacks on the different groves and valleys recent by wildfires" Fuli explained.

Kion thought about this but remembered Vitani and wondered if he could show her how to smile genuinely then brushed off the thought.

Kion pushed Fuli aside.

"You're becoming like Scar! That's what she's trying to do. We don't know why she wants you in her plan but we know she's planning something and you need to tell me what it is" Fuli begged.

Kion stopped. "I don't know anything about her plan. I just know that I now have feelings for Vitani, not you" Kion replied, in a gruff, dark voice.

"Your voice. It's changed. Do you not remember the fun times we've had chasing Janja out of the pridelands?" Fuli asked.

"They're usually repetitive and long. I'm never going back to that life" Kion stated.

"Kion, let me see your eyes" Fuli pleaded as she tried to get him to show his face.

She managed to use a paw to turn his head to her and saw his glowing orange eyes.

Her eyes widen.

"You've turned. They really have made you dark like your great uncle Scar. Simba would be disappointed in you" Fuli realised, sadly.

"You may have a thing for me, Fuli but I don't love you and I'm never coming back. Goodbye and by the way you and Ono can be the new leaders of the lion guard without a lion" Kion stated before he proceeded to leave her all alone.

The drought began to get worse as more wildfires occurred as the outlanders took more land slowly to help Zira behind the scenes and all hope was starting to get lost with Kion gone.

However, there was one small seed of hope: Jasiri who was possible to take Kion's place as her clan could help the circle of life even more with their inclusion

Kopa was constantly training under Kenge and Kisai's watch as the time for Kion and Kopa's 'reunion' would come at an unexpected time (at the teenage stage -even though Kopa is older, he's still a cub as he's what we call a preteen-).

Rafiki was very worried about what was going on with Kion as times were about to take aturn for the worst…

 **A lot more coming soon.**

 **I may have to do a slight timeskip soon to progress the story in the LK 2 section where the more intense-er stuff happens.**

 **So see you guys soon and please suggest more ideas ok?**

 **Notes:**

 **Kisasi-Revenge**

 **Grace the LK and LG fan, signing out!**

 **PS: I've purposely made Scar** **aware of the Lion Guard's repetitiveness so he can be like a slightly self-aware but truly evil version of deadpool (Without the swearing) so Kion would begin to pick up of these quirks and start realising these flaws as well (In universe) but Scar is still Scar just with that added bit to his personality since he's a ghost and all XD**

 **But yeah, please suggest scenrios that I could use to explain Kion and the lion Guard's absence in the war part of the movie etc ok?**

 **Oh and one more thing: Who would you like Tifu and Zuri to paired up with as adults? (they'll be seen as one of the many background lionesses from Simba's Pride)**

 **Oh and I'm probably going to make sure Bunga doesn't say too much in this** **. He will probably become more honourable and not live up to his name anymore (It's a good thing his name means Foolish!) so he'll act a bit more like his real life counterpart.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Meeting lost family, discovery and anger!

 **At present, Kiara is around 4 years old, Kovu is 5 while Kion and his friends are about 3 in terms of their independence from their families (I'm using lion facts to work out their current ages as Lions live up to 10 years in the wild so I have no idea how old Simba and Zira are right now possibly 8 years for all I know)**

"Kion, I need you to go to beyond the borders of your home and the outlands to meet up with your friends. That way, what has been told to your father will be more believable" Zira stated.

"Yes, mam" Kion replied as he went off to re-join his 'old friends'.

"Kovu? This is where the fun part of your training begins. Track down a zebra without being spotted and you will have upgraded to the next level" Zira explained.

"Yes, mother" Kovu obeyed as he went out to hunt for him with Vitani silently tailing him.

"So what about Kopa?" Nuka asked.

"All in due time, my dear. They need to grow a bit more first" Zira replied.

Meanwhile in the Backlands…

Mheetu found his and Nala's dad who looked like a cross between Kion and Mufasa but with broader, dark yellow eyes, gold fur with light yellow paws and underbelly, a white chin and a light red mane compared to Simba's with another pride of his own.

His name was Nyekundu after his red mane.

"Oh, no! What is Nala going to think?!" Mheetu cried as he tried to escape but ran into Badili, the friendly leopard.

Mheetu had a mixture of moderate vermilion and dark golden fur and green eyes as well as a black nose like Scar's and a small head tuft.

Badili had met Malka's cruel brother already and wanted to go find the lion guard but they were already gone so Mheetu was the next best thing to them.

"Hello, can you help me deal with Malka's brother?" Badili asked.

"Sure, who is he?" Mheetu asked.

"He's called Tojo. He's only cruel because his father taught him the wrong things after Tojo and Malka was taken away by their mother. Oh, wait who are you?" Badilli asked.

Physically, Tojo shares much likeness with Simba. However, there are subtle differences between the two. Tojo's fur is a darker gold, as is his underbelly, which extends to his muzzle instead of stopping at his chest. Tojo has black ear rims, as opposed to Simba's brown, and light eye rims in contrast to Simba's chestnut. Tojo's most noticeable physical difference is the larger, scruffier yellow mane and his bright blue eyes.

"I'm Mheetu, Nala's younger brother" Mheetu replied.

"What?! You can totally join the guard then" Badilli's face lit up.

"Guard?" Mheetu asked.

"I'll explain on the way. Come on" Badilli cried.

"But sir, I discovered my father's new pride and I must let my sister know!" Mheetu exclaimed.

"We'll stop by Pride Rock on our way to the guard!" Badilli called out to Mheetu.

Back in the outlands…

"Tell Kisai to send Kopa back to 'face' Kion" Zira told another lioness as she rushed out to past on the message.

Back in the Pridelands….

Kiara was practicing her pouncing skills when she tumbled into Kovu as he was stalking a zebra.

"Kovu! It's good to see you again but what are you doing here?" Kiara asked.

"I wanted to play of course" Kovu replied as he made her chase him right into Asante while she was out getting food for Kopa and herself.

"Princess Kiara, are you ok?" Asante asked.

"Are you Jasiri, Kion's friend?" Kiara asked.

"Why no, I am Asante, one of her older sisters and a friend of Kopa, the former prince of Pride rock. He was originally meant to be king but had to run away after you were born" Asante explained.

"Dad never said I had an older brother so I don't believe you" Kiara pointed out.

"Kovu, leave now and stay away from the wretched princess!" Kiasi hissed as Kovu and Kiara ran back home as fast as they could, leaving Kovu empty-handed.

Kovu ran into Zira, who immediately noticed Kovu had brought no food with him.

"Are you trying to starve us to death?!" She cried as she smacked him in the face.

"I'm sorry, Mother. I lost track of the gazelle. I'll try harder next time" Kovu promised.

"For your sake, I hope so. With Kion away and Kopa distracted, You get to come with me on a small trip to the Backlands for some extra 'practise'" Zira stated as she recovered her composure.

When Kopa arrived near the outlands, he was disappointed to find that Kion was gone already.

Jasiri noticed Kopa and ran to him.

"Are you lost, lion cub?" Jasiri asked, playfully.

"Jasiri? Asante talked so much about you all this time and now I finally get to meet you" Kopa smiled.

"How do you know that name?" Jasiri asked.

"Asante's my friend. She's alive and my name is Kopa" Kopa replied.

"As in the lost prince?"

Kopa nodded, sadly.

"Well, Kopa, Kion is gone already with his friends away from the prideland in the east which is also past this section of the outlands as well" Jasiri added.

"I understand. Just ask that young lioness from the outlands why Zira is making me train so hard to face him for me please" Kopa pleaded.

"I'll try. But I'll need a outsider bird to pass that message like him!" Jasiri cried as she saw one of Mzingo's flock, specifically Mwoga.

"Mwoga, I need you to pass on a message to Vitani from a special Lion. It's very important" Jasiri called out.

"And why should I listen to you?!" Mwoga cried.

"Because if you don't I'll feed you to Janja's clan" Jasiri threated.

"Fine, tell me the message" Mwoga sighed.

So she repeated Kopa's message to Mwoga and he went off to find Vitani.

"Thank you, Jasiri" Kopa said, gratefully.

"You're welcome" Jasiri replied.

"I have to go check on Asante. Say hello to your other sister and her cubs ok?" Kopa waved.

"Will do. Bye, Kopa!" Jasiri cried as she watched him leave safely before trotting on home.

Ono was sent to give Jasiri a message:

'Meet us beyond the borders of the Pridelands and outlands to become our new leader'.

About 20 minutes later, She got the message.

Jasiri had her doubts about this plan but agreed for the sake of the guard continuing strong without Kion.

Meanwhile, behind the scenes...

There was an epic battle between the ghosts of Mufasa and Scar as Mufasa managed to sent Scar back to Giza Mateso where all the evil lions of the past end up and allowed the Pridelands to slowly heal once again.

However….

Badili and Mheetu went to Pride Rock to past on information about Nala's dad.

On their way there, they came across a serval that the guard had helped once.

This Serval was male.

The male Serval was a serval with large ears and a round belly. His fur is primarily orange, longer and paler on either side of his face. White fur frames his eyes, bands his tail, stripes across his ears, and colors his underbelly and paws. His eyes are large and olive green, and his nose is dark red-brown, with three whiskers sprouting from either side of it. Male Serval's inner ears are pink, with tufts of fur visible within them. His pelt is spotted and striped with black markings, including three stripes atop his head.

"Hello, do you know the whereabouts or progress of the guard's out-of-boarders mission?" He asked.

"No, sorry…um what's your name, young Serval?" Badili asked.

"Machungwa" The young Serval replied.

"Your name means orange?" Kopa asked, in a dull tone.

"Yes, I was named after my fur" Machungwa replied.

"Do you want to tag along while we give Queen Nala our message?" Mheetu offered.

"Sure!" Machungwa replied as he was full of energy.

As they approached Pride rock, Dwala and Diku, two of the many lionesses in the pride stood beside Nala, Sarabi, Sarafina and Simba.

"Your Highness, we have word about your father" Mheetu began as he addressed Nala.

"Oh, Mheetu! We have missed you!" Nala exclaimed.

Everyone in the pride followed Nala to give the lost brother of the queen a warming welcome to Badili's confusion and Mheetu's bewilderment.

"It's great to have you back, little brother" Nala smiled.

"Mheetu!" Sarafina cried as she nuzzled him gently.

"Mother, you remember me. I knew I had to escape Scar's grasp but all those years I thought about you two and if you remembered me" Mheetu wept.

"No need to cry. Now about my former mate..." Sarafina replied.

"He's part of a pride in the Badlands and it's possible that the lion guard may encounter them while they're still away from the Pridelands" Badilli stated.

"Zazu, go on a patrol past the borders and keep a look out for a lion that looks like Kion. They could be in trouble or worse" Nala ordered.

"Yes, your majesty" Zauzu replied as he took over through the east.

Meanwhile….

Will I ever see Kion again? Vitani wondered as she watched Kovu slowly change from an innocent by rowdy (and sometimes neutral) Pre-teen cub to a young adult killer with a concealed soft centre as months turned into years.

As time was progressing forward and Kion had now changed into a teen lion with a bit more of a red mane (other than a tuft just not the full yet), Kion wondered what exactly Zira had been training Kovu (along with himself for part of it) to do and if he had done it yet.

During the time Kion had been away from the Pridelands, He and his former friends had met a group of lions called the 'Night Pride' led by a Lioness called Rani.

Should I turn back? Kion thought, questioningly.

"Kion, Kovu has been training to kill someone just as like you had been doing before you left" Scar confessed, slyly.

"Who?" Kion asked.

"Go on, guess" Scar hissed in amusement.

"My Father" Kion replied immediately.

Kion slowly began to put the pieces of his experience into place.

The rest of the guard along with Jasiri were now older, almost as tall as Adult Kiara and now more mature after spending a few years fighting rouge lions that were away from the prideland borders.

Bunga was now actually 'smarter' and courageous as he no longer was annoying or do any behaviour that was foolish that reflected his namesake.

During these years, Nala's father's current pride known as the Mbala pride had encountered them while they had been out hunting for food and were not very impressed but the guard's tactics at all.

"Guys, I think we should go back home" Kion suggested.

"We can't, we have to deal with the rouge lions for the sake of the drought" Besthe countered.

"In case you haven't noticed 3 years have past! Rain season happened only a few months ago, they'll be fine!" Kion cried.

At the same time…

Kovu had infiltrated Pride Rock and was slowly falling in love with Kiara with Rafiki's 'encouragement' song.

When Kion had decided to run back home against his friends' wishes, Zira had just witnessed Nuka's death, scarred Kovu's left eye and compared Kovu to Scar indivertibly through her choice of words.

Soon after, Kion arrived in the Outlands just after Kovu had left to ask Simba for help only to be exiled to Kiara's horror.

"Did Kovu do the deed?" Kion asked.

"No, but maybe you should kill him Kion? After all he never told you about Kopa" Zira suggested.

Kion hesitated and Zira retaliated.

"IDIOT!" Zira cried as she swiped at Kion's left ear, leaving a deep cut in it.

"Since you clearly haven't figured out your side yet, you shall stay here until the battle is almost over" Zira ordered.

Vitani went over to Kion.

"Bye" She whispered.

"Uaminifu, Tell Kisai to get Kopa to be near the pridelands. I have a good finale in mind" Zira whispered to her on cue.

Zira lead her group towards the pridelands as Simba lead his lionesses which also included Zuri and Tiifu as background lionesses who were with them in battle.

"I will give you one last chance, Zira. go back home while you still can" Simba warned.

"Never, these lands belong to Scar!" Zira cried.

Then both sides charged and started attacking each other while Timon and Pumbaa assisted in the background.

Meanwhile…

The rest of the guard were on their way back to the pridelands when Malka's Rouge group along with Nyekundu faced them to keep them distracted and away from the current battle taking place in the pridelands.

"Are you…" Ono began.

"Nala's father?" Fuli added.

"Yes, I am. Why do you ask?" Nyekundu hissed.

"Kion is your grandson and was the leader of our guard until Zira did something to him" Fuli explained.

"You saw the painting?" Nyekundu asked.

"Yes" Bunga replied.

"That's old history, young ones and why would Simba allow animals that were children where they were choosen to defend the land? The previous ones were all adult lions at least" Nyekundu pointed out.

"We're still awesome though" Fuli stated.

"Yeah, and I'm the new leader" Jasiri chimed in.

"A hyena?! Don't make me laugh!" Malka cried as he and the other rouge lions laughed.

"Now then, let's fight since you clearly need a opponent and you're no longer needed in the pridelands!" Kula exclaimed as the rouge lions charged against the guard to begin their clash.

Zazu saw what happened and raced back to the Pridelands.

Back in the Pridelands…

Kiara and Kovu managed to stop the fighting before Zira and Simba could kill each other.

"You'll never hurt Kiara or Simba, not while I'm here" Kovu stated.

Zira snarled.

"Stay out of this" Simba said.

"A wise king once told me 'we are one'. I didn't know it then but now I do" Kiara pointed out.

"But They.." Simba began.

"Them? Us? They are us, What differnces do you see?" Kiara asked.

Simba smiled.

"Vitani, attack!" Zira cried.

"No, mother. Kiara's right" Vitani stated as she went over to stand beside Kovu.

"Fine, then you will die as well" Zira growled.

Then the other outsiders followed Vitani's example, leaving Zira on her own.

"This is for you, Scar!" Zira cried as she tried to attack Simba but Kiara stopped her and they both went falling towards the river and ending on a ledge.

"Give me your paw, Zira" Kiara pleaded as she reached out.

Zira tried to hold on but then took a moment to think.

"No, Never" Zira responded in a chilling voice as she let go while smiling and fell into the river (where she apparently died).

Simba helped Kiara up.

"I'm sorry, Father. I tried" Kiara said, sadly.

Kovu had a mournful expression as he sighed with relief while Vitani was mixed about her mother dying.

Her expression was of sadness, confusion and a state of feeling lost all of a sudden.

Kion arrived just in time to attack Simba but Kopa shielded him and felt the attack.

"Kopa!" Simba cried.

"I will see you again one day, dad" Kopa whispered softly.

In his thoughts within that moment, however: 'Kion, you really are like Scar!' in a state of shock.

Then Kopa died moments after.

-to be continued-

 **I altered this chapter because a helpful reviewer called Fanficfan920 pointed out that I accidently rushed it. So thank you for pointing that out!**

 **There is a 50/50 chance of me doing a sequel in the future just not now. I'm busy with revision.**

 **The only reason I've edited this TODAY is because it was needed but I won't be doing anymore writing until after Monday understand?**

 **I included Zira's deleted line to have more impact to her death scene.**

 **So my question today is: Do you want a sequel?(just don't ask me to make Kion good again, I'm trying not to be cliché).**

 **See you in number 6.**

 **LK/LG fan, Grace out!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- a Changed fate

 **There is a additional chapter to make the story flow better.**

 **Enjoy! Just remember it's meant to be DARK with some violence.**

There was mourning for 10 whole minutes before Kiara turned to Kion in pure disbelief.

"No, Kopa! How could you?!" Kiara cried.

Kion looked at how the two prides were together on the prideland side of the battlegrounds and began to get angry.

"Kion, don't do it!" Mufasa's voice cried.

Kion's eyes shone as he prepared himself while facing all of the lions in front of him.

"Why are you with my sister?" Kion growled.

"I love her" Kovu replied, softly.

"Why did you kill your own brother?!" Simba demaded.

"I was aiming for YOU!" Kion exclaimed.

Everyone gasped in horror.

"Don't you realise that Scar did the exact same thing to Mufasa?!" Zazu cried.

Simba expressed his deep disappointment in Kion through his current expression of sadness in his eyes.

"Sir, Kion spent time with Zira and never told you that's why his eyes look different" a voice chimmed above them.

It was Ono who had flown ahead to check on everyone while guard were still fighting.

"You've gone dark like Scar!" Kiara exclaimed in shock.

"No, I'm more skilled than him" Kion replied as his effecting training began to take hold of him as he finally let go of his previous lessons from Simba and embraced his dark anger.

"And That is why I'm going to do this!" He added.

"Kion, because you killed your own brother and trained with Zira behind my back, I have no choice but to banish you from these lands forever" Simba stated.

"Fine, I can live on my own anyway" Kion pointed out.

The clouds began to form as he invoked his famous roar at his former family, sending them flying to Pride Rock but in the process lost use of the roar.

So Kion went out to live with Nyekundu's pride as Kiara and Kovu prepared for their wedding.

Malka's mother found Malka still fighting the rest of the guard and convinced his group help her drag him away to get them all punished by his pride.

Her name was Nyayo after her paws.

She had golden fur, colored paws, a pale underbelly and muzzle, and a brown tail tuft. Her back paws lack color, and while this could be a mistake, it makes her unique in design.

Machungwa was made an honoray member of the Lion Guard as Jasiri was now the permeant leader.

Asante was told the bad news and went with Jasiri to talk to Simba about allowing their clan to stay in the Pridelands.

Simba agreed and the true balance of nature was restored.

Mheetu and Badilli went on to live in the Badlands together with Afua, Kopa's old childhood friend from his adventures.

Janja and his clan found territory somewhere else and had enough food to last them months.

Then Kiara and Kovu got married and all the lioness along with Simba, Nala and the new couple roared together.

"Well done My son. We are one" Mufasa's voice said.

About six months after, the rest of the guard went off to do their own thing as the new generation of lion cubs were being born as the cycle was about to start again…..

At this time, Rafiki had to add the last events that had occurred with Kion on the walls of the Lion guard lair.

The Lair is a large area at the base of Pride Rock. The walls are covered with many paintings, including those of the existing Lion Guards, and thus also including Kion and Scar. It is an area designed specifically for members only, with some foliage growing around it and a large pool in the center. Many rocks surround the Lair of all shapes and sizes, which are mostly used for resting on. Of these, one noticeable rock hangs over the pool, which bears a resemblance to Pride Rock itself. A small shaft of light also peers down from outside.

As now, there was a painting of Kion killing Kopa with Kion's shadow changing to match Scar's shape.

"Oh Kion, you were such a great leader with so much potential. I was afraid this would happen and I warned the guard something bad would happen when she found out…Mufasa, what are we going to do?" Rafiki wondered, sorrowfully.

The wind blew to indicate Mufasa's sorrow as in the outlands, Kion (who was now a adult with a full mane) looked onwards with a grim look on his face.

And Scar would be in the shadows with Kion waiting patiently…..

 _The end or is it?_

 **I shocked myself when I manged to finish the story today (10.4.17) in one go.**

 **Just let me know if I progressed the story to the end too fast and I'll do some more editing.**

 **I did enjoy writing this as I do happen to have a theory as to why Kovu keeps his good, gentle side but deep within him as a adult. (the theory answer: Kion). My guess is that Kion helped Kovu in someway and that somehow helped him keep his good side for so long without him knowing.**

 **I didn't know what name to give to Kovu's parents so I just glossed over that part for the flashback bit from before.**

 **Here are some notes for certain names:**

 **Nyayo (Means paws)- Malka's mother has golden fur, colored paws, a pale underbelly and muzzle, and a brown tail tuft. Her back paws lack color, and while this could be a mistake, it makes her unique in design.**

 **Machungwa(Means Orange):The male Serval was a serval with large ears and a round belly. His fur is primarily orange, longer and paler on either side of his face. White fur frames his eyes, bands his tail, stripes across his ears, and colors his underbelly and paws. His eyes are large and olive green, and his nose is dark red-brown, with three whiskers sprouting from either side of it. Male Serval's inner ears are pink, with tufts of fur visible within them. His pelt is spotted and striped with black markings, including three stripes atop his head.**

 **Nyekundu which means red after his mane(Nala's dad)who looked like a cross between Kion and Mufasa but with broader, dark yellow eyes, gold fur with light yellow paws and underbelly, a white chin and a light red mane compared to Simba's with another pride of his own.**

 **Kisai- One of the Nuka-look-a-like lionesses that trains Kopa**

 **Kopa- The prince from 'the six new adventures' books and Kiara and Kion's long-lost older brother**

 **Asante (Means thank you)- Jasiri's other older sister from the same series Kopa comes from but appears in a audio book that keeps Kopa company during his 'exile'**

 **Afua- an old friend of Kopa's from his childhood(He was meant to be in this but I couldn't find a place to put him in plus no description was ever given to him)**

 **Uaminifu- The lioness who spoke in 'Lions of the Outlands' and the second-in-command for Zira before Vitani takes over**

 **I made sure Scar was a lingering presence for Kion in almost a manipulative fashion for him.**

 **Yeah, I had to give Jasiri's clan a happy ending too but You see I kept my word. It has the same ending but with a twist!**

 **So this was a partial tie-in with my Magical Disney Series but other than the beginning part of the story, it's a stand-alone story itself.**

 **So do any one you like the kingdom keepers? (That will be my next up-coming 'project' once I have finished all of the books eventually).**

 **So see you all soon.**

 **So read and review or Kion and Scar will return for a sequel!(maybe...It depends if I get an idea for a sequel...)**

 **I realise the there is technically more story I can tell with this thanks to Fanficfan920.**

 **I want to thank everyone who followed this story such as DarthRushy, Yingyangmaster (even though they want Kion to turn good again), Mafaniko, CandyLv99 (even though I couldn't fix your OC anywhere in my story -sorry-), LionGuardTLK and dale.** **cameronii** **.9.**

 **Just to remind everyone, I was not trying to copy DarthRushy's 'Lions over all' story at all (That's one of my fave stories on here). My story just happens to be similar in plot since I wanted to do my own version of the lion guard season 2 with plot twists and direct links to the second half of LK2. The only similarity between this and DarthRushy's story is the fact that Kion joins Zira, looses his roar and turns bad. That's about it XD**

 **Also thank you Fanficfan920 for suggesting ideas for a sequel ;)**

 **So yeah...**

 **LK/LG fan, Grace out!**

 **PS: Did you think this was dark enough?**

 **Also what would you name Kovu and Kiara's cubs and do you have any suggestions for a sequel? (Minus Kion becoming good again as I am not doing that...ever)**


End file.
